


Carried Away

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: She didn’t know what Jackson would have to say in the morning, but right then, she couldn’t bring herself to care.  Instead, she shifted slightly to make more room and slipped her fingers into Jackson’s soft hair, closing her eyes.  With a sigh, she let herself drift asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



Kira’s legs felt like jell-o.

She leaned her head back against the couch’s solitary orange pillow, trying to catch her breath as Jackson slowly kissed his way back up her body. He skimmed his nose along her jaw before collapsing next to her, squishing into the gap between her and the back of the threadbare couch. Kira drifted for a few minutes, riding her post-orgasm bliss; when she opened her eyes again, Jackson was fast asleep, cock soft against her bare thigh and mouth pressed against her shoulder as he snored quietly. 

She smiled and reached out to the coffee table, grabbing her bottle of water and taking a sip to wet her dry mouth. Jackson’s hair tickled her skin as he shifted slightly and Kira turned her head to look at him, biting her lip. A fluttery feeling rose in her belly, filling her chest with warmth until she couldn’t help the smile that threatened to tip the corners of her lips. 

Later, she’d worry. Jackson was her roommate and one of her closest friends. One minute they’d been laughing at some dumb joke on TV, leaning into each other’s space, and then Jackson’s mouth had been on hers and she’d been tugging at his shirt, and things had got a little carried away. A _lot_ carried away.

She didn’t know what Jackson would have to say in the morning, but right then, she couldn’t bring herself to care. Instead, she shifted slightly to make more room and slipped her fingers into Jackson’s soft hair, closing her eyes. With a sigh, she let herself drift asleep.

***

“So…things got kinda…heated last night.”

“Kinda, yeah.”

“I care about you a lot, you know that, right? Maybe it’d be best if it was a one time thing…”

“Yeah…we got a little carried away, it’s no big deal.”

“Right. Coffee?”

“Sure.”

***

Jackson was staring.

 _Really_ staring.

Every time Kira risked a glance towards him, his gaze was on her, and every time their eyes met, he quickly looked away. It was starting to get a little awkward and she was pretty sure she wasn’t the only one who had noticed. When she looked across the table, Lydia was looking between them, eyes narrowed slightly in an expression Kira knew as the patented _I’m figuring something out and you’d better damn know I’m gonna figure it out soon_. She had a dinner roll perched between her hands, picking at it delicately as she gave them both a considering look. After a moment, her lips curved into a knowing smile, and Kira knew the game was up.

She wasn’t surprised, then, when Lydia followed her into the kitchen to help wash up. She closed the door and raised her eyebrows at Kira.

“So, you and Jackson had sex.”

Kira groaned, rinsing a plate before setting it in the dishwasher. “Is it that obvious?”

“Considering he spent most of dinner looking like he was trying _not_ to tear your clothes off with his gaze alone, yeah.”

“I mean…yeah, we did fool around a little. It was a one time thing.”

Lydia gave her a shrewd look. “Do you _want_ it to be a one time thing?”

Kira shut off the faucet and looked down at her hands. She picked a flake of gold nail polish off her thumb as she chewed over Lydia’s question. If she was honest with herself, she didn’t think she did want it to be a one off. She was worried that if they did it again, or tried out dating, her friendship with Jackson might be ruined, and if that alone didn’t suck enough, the other repercussions of it – losing a roommate, the fracture in her friendship group – were pretty awful too. But there was no denying the bubbly feeling she got when she thought of Jackson. She _liked_ him. A lot.

“No,” she finally replied with a sigh. “I don’t.”

Lydia placed a hand in the middle of Kira’s back, stroking gently with her thumb. “I don’t think he wants it to be a one off, either.”

Kira looked over at Lydia. “Really?”

She offered a reassuring smile, nodding. “I’m just saying, it could be worth talking about it.”

That warm, bubbly feeling fluttered in Kira’s stomach again and she grinned slightly.

“Maybe.”

***

“Sooo…do you want to talk about it?”

Jackson looked at her over his mug of hot chocolate, slurping loudly before he replied, “About what?”

“Dinner? The totally awkward dinner we had earlier? With our friends? Where you kept staring at me?”

He blew out a breath, nose scrunching slightly. “I don’t want to ruin things.”

Kira bumped her shoulder against his gently. “I don’t either. But if we don’t talk things out, it’s just gonna get more awkward and things might end up ruined anyway.”

Jackson tilted his head slightly, acceding that point. He finished his hot chocolate and set the mug aside, wiping a smudge of chocolate away from the corner of his mouth.

“I keep…thinking about it,” he admitted. “About the thing you did with your mouth.”

“What thing I did with my mouth? There were a few.”

Jackson grinned, fond. “The nipple thing.”

That wasn’t what Kira had been expecting. “Oh,” she said softly. “The nipple thing.”

She was more surprised to see Jackson almost _embarrassed_. He shrugged slightly, looking away. “It was hot. I kind of want to do it again.”

“Kind of?”

“ _Really_ want to do it again.”

Kira grinned, scooting closer on the couch. “I can definitely do it again.”

He smiled, but reached out, resting his fingertips lightly on her jaw. “I don’t just want it to be about sex, though. I care about you.”

She leaned into his touch, searching his gaze for a moment. “So, how about I do the nipple thing, and then we can go get coffee together? And maybe we can keep getting coffee together, and maybe dinner a few times, too.”

“You want to date?”

“I want to be with you.”

Jackson grinned, wide and unabashed, and he lifted his other hand to her face, leaning in to kiss her. She moved a hand to his neck, tilting her face slightly to kiss him deeper, pressing against his front as his tongue brushed against her own. When he pulled back, he was a little flushed and he smiled, sliding a thumb across her bottom lip before moving his mouth to her neck, peppering hot kisses there. Kira sighed softly, running her fingers through his hair, nails scraping gently against his scalp and she was rewarded by a muffled moan that made her suddenly impatient. She gently nudged him away and yanked her sweater up over her head, tossing it aside. She leaned in for another kiss, but Jackson placed his hand on her side, fingers warm and gentle against her bare skin.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured.

Kira’s heart felt like it was about to burst and she smiled, pressing a little affectionate kiss to the corner of his mouth before making quick work of undoing the buttons of his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders, exposing his chest, and ran her lips across his collarbone, then down, kissing across his skin. She pressed one hand to his chest and slowly traced the outside of his nipple with her fingertip, smiling when he shivered slightly. She teased, only lightly brushing the tip as she circled it, and he practically melted into the back of the couch with a pleased little hum.

Their last time hadn’t been rushed by any standards, but she’d definitely been more focused on other parts of his body, so she hadn’t taken the time to really explore how sensitive his nipples were. Now she knew, though, she was definitely going to take the time to enjoy this.

She shuffled slightly to get more comfortable, bracing her knees either side of his legs, and leaned in, licking around his nipple. She glanced up as she ran the flat of her tongue over the tip and he tipped his head back with a soft sigh, gently cupping the back of her head with one hand. The other went to her ass, helping her balance and gently kneading the flesh through her leggings. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, legs spreading a little wider.

Kira almost moaned at how desperate he sounded. She gave a gentle nip to one nipple as she slipped her hand down. He never wore boxers underneath his sweatpants and she felt his erection through the material, rubbing slowly.

His hips twitched slightly, a grunt falling from his lips, and she closed her eyes, flicking her tongue back and forth. He gave a little swat to her ass that had her moaning against him, wanting to squeeze her legs together for some kind of relief as he rubbed her ass, then dipped his hand down, tracing her folds through the thin material of her leggings and panties.

He started to rock slightly against her hand, rubbing himself against her palm, moaning louder and more frequently, and when she gave his cock a gentle squeeze and sucked slightly, he pressed up, coming with a soft moan. She rubbed him through it, then pulled back from the damp spot on his sweatpants. He was flushed and a little dazed, and she couldn’t help but grin a little smugly.

He gave a soft smile back, the hand on the back of her head guiding her in to a sweet kiss. His other hand slipped under her leggings and he peeled her underwear away from her slick folds, slowly tracing them. She shivered, mouth falling slightly open as she drew in a trembling breath.

“Jackson,” she urged, gripping his shoulders.

His first finger slid in easily and he teased her with it, pumping in slowly, gentle enough to make her feel so fucking good but not enough to make the pleasure inside her build like she desperately needed. When she moaned, leaning her head back, he eased in a second finger, fucking her properly, and she bit her lip, rocking her hips. He ran his fingers lightly through her hair, watching her rock up and down on his fingers, sweat shining on her skin and lips parted as the pleasure built and built and she got higher, higher –

She climaxed with a cry, thighs trembling, squeezing around his fingers. He kept going until she reached a hand down, curling her fingers around his wrist. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, face sweaty and flushed; she collapsed onto the couch next to him, leaning up to press a kiss to his jaw.

Jackson wiped his hand unceremoniously on his sweatpants and wrapped his arm around her, pressing his lips to her temple and just holding her as they both drifted back down from their orgasms. When Kira cuddled closer, sleepy and happy, Jackson pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“So…coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
